The Redhead and the Cuban
by ellenvictoria22
Summary: In honor of the 62nd anniversary of I Love Lucy, here is my continuation of the ending scene from the episode "Lucy Meets The Mustache". Enjoy!


The Redhead and The Cuban

"Hey, where are you goin'?" asked Ricky, as Ernie Kovacs started walking towards the door.

"Uh...I'll sleep in the car," said Ernie and with that he walked out the door.

Ricky turned to Lucy, smiled at her and leaned in to give her a kiss and whisper in her ear. He knew that he needed to tell her how he really felt about her, but he knew that she already knew.

"I love you," whispered Ricky.

"Even though I mess everything up all the time?"

"You're jus' tryin' to help me. That's what a wife does. She helps her husband. You jus' put in the estra effort."

"I would only do it for you," said Lucy, seductively.

Ricky's eyes darkened at her comment and he briefly looked toward the door before he looked back at his wife.

"Ya know, I dun't think Ernie's comin' back up tonigh'. I wunt to spen' some time with my crazy redhea'."

"Really?"

"Yeah, how 'bout you? You wanna spen' the night with a hot blooded Latin?"

"Not just for the night, but for the rest of my life."

Ricky grabbed Lucy by the arms and pulled her flush against his body. He planted his lips on hers and ran his tongue against her lips which was permitted to come into her mouth immediately. The two moaned in unison and Lucy wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. Ricky swooped her into his arms and walked towards the bed. He laid her down and stood over the bed looking at her. Even with her dressed in men's pajamas and red/black hair, she was still the most beautiful woman ever.

Lucy kneeled on her knees so she was eye level with her husband. She brought her hand up to his cheek and gently stroked it. Ricky closed his eyes and relished in the feeling that Lucy's touch brought to him. He caught her hand, kissed it and held it over his heart.

Feeling the need to still touch him, she began to kiss his neck with her soft lips, just like he does to her. Her lips felt the vibration of his moan and she kept on giving him this attention. Lifting her hand from his, she slid his jacket off and let it fall to the floor. Unbuttoning every button slowly, she looked into his eyes to gauge how he liked what she was doing. Usually it was Ricky who was first to undress, but tonight felt different to Lucy. Tonight, she wanted to be the first one to do it.

As she pulled the shirt off of him, she put her hands on his tan chest and kissed his chest slowly. As she did this, she inhaled the glorious scent that made up her husband, which was a combination of cologne, soap and his general body scent. She took his St. Christopher medal in her hands that also had his wedding ring on it. Feeling the cold medal and ring between her fingers, she kissed what was essentially the symbol of their entire marriage.

Lucy started on his pants and shoved them down past his hips. There he was, her perfect husband, standing before her. He took the lead from Lucy and unbuttoned the pajama top and pulled down the pants she was wearing. He was ready to be with her and he knew that she was ready to be with him. Sliding his boxers off and sliding her cotton panties off, he plunged into her. He heard her gasp as soon as she received him, but he could tell from being married to her for 20 years, that the gasp was one of pleasure and that she wanted him the same way.

He thrust into her as he kept his lips on hers, breathing into her mouth and trying to steady his breath. She responded to each thrust and was ready to start this game.

As soon as she made contact with her husband, she flipped him onto his back. She smiled at him and his smile grew dark, as he became even more turned on by her maneuver. She rode him as she used her legs as springs. Bouncing up and down on him, she reached her hand down to stroke him. She felt him expand in her even more. Feeling her action, he growled as he nipped at her breasts which were at the perfect level for him.

"Oh...oh...ohhhhh!" screamed Lucy.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" shouted Ricky.

Ricky wanted to bring Lucy to the ultimate consummation so once again, their positions were flipped again as Ricky put his face into her neck and proceeded to bite her. His thrusts became stronger as he heard Lucy continue to moan louder and louder. She reached her peak at the same time he did and couple rode out the last waves of pleasure together as their bodies shook.

Ricky landed next to his wife and wiped the sweat from his face. He looked over at his wife and noticed that the black dye she had used on her hair was starting to drip down the side of her face.

"Lucy, is that dye washable?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's coming out of your hair."

"What? Oh no!"

Lucy wrapped the sheet around her body and looked in the mirror. She tried to wipe the black mark away, but it was no use.

"I'm gonna have to wash this out now."

"Here, let me help you,"

The couple walked into the bathroom and as Lucy dipped her head in the bathtub, Ricky turned the shower on and got some shampoo and conditioner that was left complimentary.

"The thins' you do will never cease to amaze me, Lucy."

"I said it before, I would only do this for you."

"Yeah, and you know, I said next time help me by nut tryin' to help me. Well, if you did that, you wuldn't be the woman I married. These thins' you do only show how much you love me."

"Of course. You're my husband. I want to protect you and make sure you get every opportunity you deserve. You're talented and people need to see that just like I see that."

Ricky's heart swell at the sound of his wife praising him and noticed that all of the black was out of her red hair. She lifted her head and splashed water in her face. She had a smile on her face as she said her next sentence that would define the rest of their night.

"And if people saw half of the talent that I just saw in that bedroom, I would be in trouble."

"You are in trouble!" said Ricky, as he picked Lucy up and swung her over his shoulder. This was going to be one long night for the Ricardos, but they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
